


Fantastic Daemons And Where They Follow

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Credence's Daemon is a black cat!, Daemons, Gen, Inspired by Sadfishkid, Named Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dæmon AU!Inspired by Sadfishkid on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Credence wonders why the cat follows him around.

Ma threatens to drown the poor thing if she ever saw it again. Black cats were a witches pet, a demon. Credence didn’t want a demon following him… but the cat just won’t stop.

She’s affectionate and never scratches at him. She’s everywhere; in his room, the alleyway with Mr. Graves, and against his leg while he’s handing out leaflets.

The odd thing is, Ma doesn’t see her all the time.

And maybe that’s a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add more to this! Enjoy!

 

Credence names her Grace. She's beautiful and elegant, just as her name implies. She's very flexible and moves quickly.

Credence is afraid to pet her at first, fearing he might cause her to run away. But Grace stays were she is, dips her head down, and purrs in delight as Credence gently scratches behind her ears. Credence is glad she isn't disturbed by his actions and he continues to pet her. Her fur is incredibly soft and it feels good for him to relax with the silky texture.

He knows Grace likes being around him, that's for sure. Only, Credence can't accept she likes him for a fact. He doesn't deserve that. Grace is too sweet and kind to be around a **freak** like him.

Then, _the thing_ attacks Ma and Chastity. Grace cowers in fear, trembling, disappearing. Credence doesn't see her until Mr. Graves arrives; when he's shaking, too. He's afraid, fearing for his life because he doesn't know what that thing was. That thing that he caused. _That thing that he made._

Grace brushes against Credence's body, trying to calm him as he sobs. Credence pets her and tries to relax, but he can't stop thinking of what he did. Mr. Graves comes to Credence, runs his hands through his hair, and shushes him, trying to get his attention. Graves asks where Modesty is and Credence can't respond, unable to form words and speak. Then, Graves **hits** him.

Credence pauses. Grace jumps and disappears. He looks up, eyes red from crying, and Credence is pulled to his feet. He and Graves Disapperate.

Grace is gone.


End file.
